Listen to your heart
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: you know the deal.I don´t own them...Reela fic,enjoy!


I want to give an special THANKS to...from LJ for being my BETA. hugs +

THIS IS FOR ALL THE ROOMIE FANS OUT THERE! WE STILL GOTTA CHANCE! I won´t give up on them,NEVER!

thanks for reading!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Listen to your heart

"Abby..." Neela walks straight up to where Abby is standing, ignoring Ray's presence. Abby turns around and smiles.

Neela says, "Listen, I´m gonna be late tonight cause..." She looks at Ray for a few seconds then turns her attention to Abby "I have a date."

Abby does the same as Neela had done and looks at Ray.

"With who?" Abby asks.

"With…um..." Neela hesitates. "Gates. Tony Gates."

Ray sighs. Neela sighs. Abby just looks confused.

"Oh...good. Have fun then," Abby can´t find anything proper to say given the circumstances. Neela gives her a kind "thank you" and walks away. Ray does the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you alone in here, Ray?" Abby asks. Ray is looking at a loose point in the wall, a sad look upon his face.

"I have a headache...I need to relax a little" He says not looking at her.

"So I see..." She sighs. "Why don´t you talk to her?" Ray turns his head towards Abby, the sad look replaced by an angry one.

"About what? There´s nothing to be said."

"If it bothers you so much about her date maybe you should..."

"I honestly don´t give a damn about her date with Gates." He lies, "I moved on, Abby. And so did she." He walks away, face down. Abby watches him as he disappears behind the door.

She could understand Ray´s anger towards Neela. Their friendship was not a friendship any longer; not since she moved out and they decided not to talk to each other any more. But Abby knew deep inside her heart that this was more than just a simple decision. Neela was hiding something from Ray and vice versa and her new relationship with Gates was not helping at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ray!" Neela yells at him as he walks through the ER. She was tired of chasing him everywhere so that they could talk. He ignores her.

"Can you stop, please."

"Nope. I gotta get to work," he says, turning his back to her.

"It will take just a minute," she begs. He is still upset with her for her interruption.

"Make it quick." He folds his arms against his chest while she looks at the floor, and he gives an exasperated sigh. "If you're gonna say something..."

"What´s wrong with you, Ray?" she asks.

He looks around the room, avoiding her gaze.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like a jerk!"

He shakes his head and walk away and she follows him.

"Look I´m sorry..."

He raises his hand. "Just don´t, alright? Stop saying your sorry when you don´t..."

"Ray..."

"Don´t you have something better to do? Such as dating Gates, for example?"

She suddenly understands the reason for his anger. "So that´s it, isn't it? You're jealous?"

"Jealous?" he laughs ironically. "You still think everything turns around your ass, don't you?"

She looks hurt but he ignores it. "For your information, Dr. Rasgotra, I don´t give a damn about what you do with your life. The same way you didn´t give a damn about what happened between us."

"I did care. Ray..." She whispers.

He becomes even more angry than before. "You did? What a nice way to show it...moving out and saying it was a fucking mistake!"

He yells, "We kissed Neela. WE KISSED...don´t you care about that? Don´t you care about me?"

He stares at her, waiting for an answer that never comes. He sighs. "I just can't do this anymore...I can't love the girl who broke my heart."

Neela turns her gaze from the floor to Ray. She didn´t know how hurt he was until she saw his eyes...her heart jumps with his pain.

"I didn´t mean to..." She says but he walks away shaking his head.

"Ray...Ray, please don´t go..." But he doesn´t pay attention to her pleading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sits there, remote control in one hand and beer in the other. There was nothing in the world he could do to take her away from his head. She was in everything and she was everywhere he went. Her last piece of clothing was still around the house, but he doesn´t have the courage to take it away. His heart aches with the idea of her hugging and kissing Gates. A knock on the door brings him back to reality. He is debating whether he should open the door or pretend to be sleeping. He hopes that whoever the person behind the door is, they will go away in a few seconds. He is mistaken.

"In a minute!" He yells angrily as he walks towards the door. "It´s midnight...a normal person would be sleeping by now!"

But then, when he sees who it is, he whispers, "Neela..."

She is standing in front of him, her make-up running down her face.

"I couldn´t do it," she whispers. All the anger he felt for her is gone. "I walked away...I just stood him up."

She cries and he takes her hand and pushes her inside the apartment, closing the door behind him. She looks around the dark apartment and turns around to look at Ray, and notices that he is wearing his PJs. "I´m sorry. Did I wake you?"

He laughs, "Nope, the last thing I can do these days is sleep."

Suddenly she feels guilty. "I just wanted to talk..."

"Neela..."

"You said...you said I broke your heart." She talks between tears. "You loved me?"

He looks at his feet and Neela sighs. "You loved me...Oh God, Ray!"

"I didn´t…I never wished to feel what I feel." He walks towards her, "It just happened, Neela."

"Why didn´t you say anything?"

"That´s a tricky question, isn´t it?"

"No...when you kissed me..."

"It was an impulse...you were leaving and I didn´t want to lose you, Neela."

"So that´s it? An impulse? THIS is just an impulse?" She asks.  
Ray is making a lame attempt to make her understand. "It´s love, Neela. LOVE."

He walks closer, touching Neela´s face. "Don´t you get it? I love you."

She takes a deep breath, holding back her tears. The words are stuck in her throat; she wants to say something, do anything, to make him understand how she feels.

"I love you too." She whispers achingly.

He looks confused, extremely confused. "What?"

She sighs again. "I love you, roomie."

THE END!


End file.
